Examples of various patent documents in the laminoplasty area include the following:
U.S. patent Publication No. 20040030388 in the name of Null et al. relates to laminoplasty devices and methods. More particularly, laminoplasty plates are engageable to at least one portion of a divided lamina to maintain a desired spacing relative to the spinal canal. The laminoplasty plates include a spacer portion having a first end and a second end that spans a gap formed by at least one of a divided lamina portion. The laminoplasty plates can include a lamina engagement portion at one end for engagement with the divided lamina portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,157 to Cathro et al. relates to a device to stabilize the lamina. More particularly, a device for dynamically stabilizing the lamina after a laminoplasty includes a spacer which is shaped to engage between the severed edges of the lamina. The device also includes a retainer attached to the spacer which is adapted to maintain the spacer in an operative position. A method of dynamically stabilizing the lamina after a laminoplasty is also provided, which includes the steps of positioning the spacer between the severed edges of the lamina, and positioning the retainer to maintain the spacer in the operative position.
U.S. patent Publication No. 20030125738 in the name of Khanna relates to a laminoplasty with laminar stabilization method and system. More particularly, fixation devices and methods for stabilization of the lamina after laminoplasty are described. The device comprises a plate with several holes that receive bone fasteners. The plate is curved at the ends to contour to the vertebral structure and has appendages to engage the displaced lamina in a fixed position. Alternatively, the plate has a bone fusion spacer in the middle to engage and fuse the lamina in the displaced position. Several methods of dynamically stabilizing the lamina after either the open door, double door or expansive laminoplasty technique are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,852 to Chung et al. relates to a laminoplasty cage. More particularly, a medical implant device for use in spinal surgery, and more preferably for use in laminoplasty surgery is provided. The implant is a cage-like member having a generally hollow, elongate body with open ends. The implant is formed from a generally hollow, elongate body having four sides: opposed cephalad and caudal sides, and opposed posterior and anterior sides adjacent to the cephalad and caudal sides. The four sides extend along a longitudinal axis, and define an inner lumen extending between opposed first and second open ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,087 to Angelucci et al. relates to laminoplasty implants and methods of use. More particularly, implants for use in the spinal column are disclosed. The implants comprise a bone allograft coupled with a non-allogenic plate. The plate has ends that fasten to opposing spine segments, and an intermediate portion that engages the allograft using deformable fingers, or with a hollow portion sized to receive and hold part of the allograft, or with fixed tabs. Methods of using the implants are also disclosed.
U.S. patent Publication No. 20030045935 in the name of Angelucci et al. relates to laminoplasty implants and methods of use. More particularly, implants for maintaining a distance between cut spinal bones are disclosed. The implants are made of metal, polymer or bone allograft, and have ends angled with respect to each other to conform to the cut bone ends. The implants have hollow regions for packing osteogenic material. The implant ends have surface projections to reduce slippage. Implants made of bone allograft also have ends made of demineralized bone to speed fusion between spine and implant. Methods of using the implants are also disclosed.
U.S. patent Publication No. 20020120335 in the name of Angelucci et al. relates to laminoplasty implants and methods of use. More particularly, implants for maintaining a distance between cut spinal bones are disclosed. The implants are made of metal, polymer or bone allograft having ends configured to conform to the cut bone ends. The implants have hollow regions for packing osteogenic material. The implant ends have surface projections to reduce slippage. Implants made of bone allograft also have spine contacting ends made of demineralized bone to speed fusion of spine and implant; they may also have bone flaps to fix the implant to the spine. Methods of using the implants are also disclosed.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.